River and the doctor moments in time
by forever river song
Summary: The doctor builds up the confidence to lead a sexual moment with river. River learns she pregnant and other crazy moments in time between river and the doctor. I take request. Rated t because of kissing and mild sexy scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: i just love protective Rory so with his sword so cute.**

****Behave yourself the doctor thought to himself as he glanced across from his "work" on the tardis that did not need to be fixed. River was reading a her diary and did she have to be so sexy while doing it. How can a person even read sexily is that a real word yeah it is because river is doing that right at this moment. The doctor was having a mental conversation with himself he wondered when he got so ... what was the word he usually travels with them save them daleks no not dalkes it be weird having a dalek on the tardis no not them ah what are they called humans? humans! thats it when did he become so human. He never grows tired of saving them just never thought he would pick up their sexual attraction this need to be with their lover. He was starting the urge to hold her and kiss her and touch her and ooh he needs to stop thinking dirty things about his best friends daughter when their in the kitchen next door and ...wait next door maybe he could just go over their just to see what shes doing he just has to look at her face and not think about those tight black jeans that hugged her sexy legs and thighs and her red to top that hugged her curves in all the right places witch made his pants go tight what he likes to call his sonic screwdriver crawling into his pants. he walked over to her and took the book from her hands throwing it across the room before she had time to protest he pulled her up wrapped his army around her waist and bent her backwards kissing her river who was in shock did not kiss back but allowed his tongue to enter her mouth.

" You have no idea how hot you look in those" he said pointing to her jeans as he set her upright"grinning from the kiss.

"Oh trust me i do but before you get all handsy help me find my diary you threw across the room" she said half amused and upset. they looke for a few minutes and then river spotted it and as she bent to pick it up the doctor hand smacked her on her gasped and said

"When did yo become so agressive"she turned to look at him he just smirked and held her waist her bending back slightly with the support of his hand " when you became so hot" he sat on the sofa and she straddled him as he started to kiss her neck leaving little red marks as he went along he. As he kissed her neck his hands traveled up her shirt "oh" she moaned as he nibbled her neck he then kissed her again soundly. the noises could be heard by amy and rory who the forgot was next door. His hand then made their way down her paints when

"oi doctor what do you think you are doing kissing my daughter like that" the doctor jumped at the sound of the angry roman and pushed river off him.

"I was just...we ... kissing and sorry?" he said looking guilty

"Sure he gets a sorry when im the one you threw to the floor" river said looking annoyed

"right sorry" he went to help her up

"And as for you dad spoiling my fun come on doctor lets go to our room"she said smirking the whole time while grabbing the doctor hand.

**i kind of got bored but anyway let me know what you think**


	2. not a weapon but dead

"RIVER WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OK OOH LOOK AT YOU" the doctor shouted as he took of a bloody unconscious river shirt checking over the wound on her side. The doctor was on his way taking Amy and Rory on that trip to Rio he promised them 2 years ago and he decied it was toime they took a break from all the running and have a relaxing time on the beach and watch the waves crash on the shore. Ok it was Amys idea and he agreed Amy and Rory were getting ready when the tardis landed on a diffrent planet called rain doe the planet of rain. He opened the door and a River feel into his arms unconscious he layed her on the floor using his hands to stop the rapid bleeding.

"RORY AMY GET DOWN HERE NOW YOUR DAUGHTER IS UNCONSCIOUS" Amy and Rory were down stairs in a flash Rory was at her side as amy his assistance was passing medical tools next to him as he worked on River.

The doctor was laying with river as she slept she still hadnt woken up from when he found her. He looked at her beautiful face as she slept her breathing deeply. He felt so guilty River had enough pain her life she didnt need anymore and for as long as she was a round he was going to make sure of it he will protect until the end because she is Melody pond his best friends daughter and he would never build up the courage to say it to her but he loved her and she was the most beautiful women hes seen who can keep up with him and keep him in check she was not afraid to slap him sometimes when she needed to and he loved every second he was with her. She started to stir in the doctors arm and opened her eyes but closed them being blinded by the light. She opened her eyes again getting use to the light.

"River" he said her name like a prayer he was so glad she was ok he wrapped his arms around her waist forgetting the bullet wound until she yelled. "oh river i am so sorry who did this to you? You should have never been out their alone like that you could have died i could have helped you if you had called. The tardis must have sensed that something was wrong.

"DOCTOR! Your talking a mile a minute its fine im ok it was just a small bullet lowsey shot." she said slightly annoyed at how he was fussing over her shes a big girl she and handle herself.

"River im just worried about it you i am your husband" he said locking eyes with her she smiled understandly.

"So" the river said braking the silence. " You put me in your shirt how do i look?"she said raising one eyebrow tilting her head slightly he swallowed hard as he looked her up and down. mmm very sexy he didnt realize he said that out loud she laughed moving to sit on his lap legs on either side of him. he gulped as he put his hands on her bare thighs

"River as much as i would love to ..um do married couple things with you your still recovering" she ignored him and rocked her hips slightly

"River your parents might come check up on you"he said as he moved his head closer lips on hers "Its more fun the rush of getting caught" she said and then kissed him his tongue twisting with her as his hands crept under his shirt she was wearing carful not to touch her injury. they were enterupted by Rory who was not at all pleased that the doctor was grouping his daughter especially when she was injured.

"if you two are finished " He started as he glared at a red faced doctor. "How are you feeling river" he asked voice softening. "much better a little sore though" she replied getting off of the doctor.

"Why were they after you anyway asked Amy who was standing their quietly".

"It was kavarion she knows your not dead and shes not to happy."

"So what does she want to try and turn you into a weapon again after she already failed once." said Amy who was confused and worried

"No she gave an order out to her men to exterminate me" she said looking at the doctor who now mirrored Amys worried expression.

"So" Rory started but was cut off by river

"she does not want me as a weapon but dead"

**I was thinking about making this into a diffrent chapter story i still dont know but let me know if you would like to see more of this and next chapter should be up soon. I take request**


	3. River are you pregnant

**I'm still new at this so reviews are appreciated thanks and enjoy the story!**

River had thrown up all morning and had a terrible head she held her stomach as she sat on her small cot trapped in this cage they kept her in storm cage. She savored the moments when the doctor came to pick her up going on another wonderful filled with lots of running adventure but she was to tired and weak to even move an inch. Its been like for 2 days now she was starting to worry something was really wrong with her. She would have to escape latter when she was not to weak and go to the one place she hated more than storm cage the Doctors she always have and she always will but she did not have a choice so she would just have to suck it up and take a trip to the doctors. That familiar Tardis noise interrupted her train of thought. Out pooped a messy mop of brown hair and happy blue eyes with a matching grin that was quickly melted off his face as he saw River who seemed to be in pain. She hid it well but he could tell he could always tell when she was in pain or hurting this was a much older Doctor.

"River whats wrong" He said making his way to her cell quickly sonicing the lock and rushing towards her side.

"Yeah im fine just feeling a bit sick is all"she said trying to fake a smile but failing horribly he took out his sonic again scanning her. He looked up from the sonic slowly shocked by the readings he got his mouth gaped open.

"River" he said slowly "River are you... are you pregnant." he whispered. Her head shot up like lightning as soon as the word 'pregnant' left his mouth.

"WHAT! No why would you say that." She looked really worried now she had all the signs of her being pregnant she was late, and morning sickness.

"Because that what it says right here" he pointed to the sonic he would love to have children with River but was just worried for their safty anyone could be after their baby and he was going to do everything in his power to protect them. But then a negative thought creeped into his mind.

"This baby is ... is it mine...ours as in you and me both parents." He finished lamely. Looking back and forth between her and her still falt stomach.

"Of course its yours." he let out a deep breath hes been holding. She wiped a tear that had escaped her eyes.

"River ... I...please dont cry." He stumbled over her words. So much for hiding the damages. She walked across the room staring through the bars.

"Its just i dont want this baby" His face fell. "Im not really mother material as a kid I was always the weird girl who never wanted to get married or have children when she grew up I was the one who wanted to be a time traveler defeating the bad guys. Not settling down and become a mother and wife."

"But you dont have to do it alone we could be scared a learn to be parents together and i will do everthing in my power to protect you and this... our baby" he corrected himself. " i will love this baby just like i love you." She turned and pulled him in a hug his hands rested on her waist and back as he kissed her forehead gently. He let his hand travel up under her shirt to feel her stomach rubbing protectively. His new family was going to be anything but ordinary.

**Let me know what you think**


	4. A drunk Doctor

ok** so this is inspired from stories iv read with a drunk river and decided to have a drunk doctor instead please review it helps me think of more stories.!**

****"Melody song how the hell are you"He sang a he stumbled over to unlock her cell or cage as he likes to call it. She knew it their was no doubt in her mind that from the moment he arrived that bloody man was drunk!

"Or is it River pond ha thats funny you get it River ad Pond like the water although one has ducks but the one in legworth dosent why do they even call it a duck pond if theirs no ducks maybe they all went to the river instead that means it be called a duck river so silly" he rambled she was never going to let him live this one down once he was sober she would tant him forever thats one good thing she got out of this.

"How the hell did you mange to get yourself drunk i mean you dont even drink whine or anything like that" She wondered out loud as she took the doctors arm leading him into the tardis.

"Well Rory said that i was weird because i could handle dalaks sonturians and even the bloody dalaks but couldnt handle one drink of whine so i proved him wrong" He said stuggling to cross his arms they seemed to slip out every time he put one over the other he frowned and straightened his bowtie instead.

"yeah you sure proved him wrong getting yourself drunk off of one glass." she replied sarcasticly as she sat him down on the chair pushing him down by his shoulders. His eyes went wide at this.

"Well hello their professor song you know iv been a bad boy in class today maybe i should stay after class so you could teach me a lesson" his hands gripped her waist as he pulled her on top of his lap one leg crept down to her thigh the other one under her shirt kas he left slobber kisses on her neck. He groaned happly when she' 'accidentaly' rubbed up against his member. This caused him to strip her of her jacket and kiss her full lips roughly holding her head in place she got lost in the moment when a cough from behind them caused her to pull away with a wet sounding noise.

"So this is what you two do when rory and i are asleep" said the grinnig red head "Your lucky i caught you down hear because Rpry would be freaking ou- "she was cut off in the middle of her sentence as Rory came down the stairs mouth opened and dry like a fish out of water.

"What are you two doing" the roman asked angrly.

"Well when a time lord and time lady love each other they-" River started grinning

"I know what i mean why doctor shes my daughter and you cant just-" the rest of his sentence was muffled by amys hand coming over his mouth.

"Relax stupid face they are married its fine thatthey can do this if they want besides its probley diffrent with time lord sex they might use a-"

"Amy i dont want to know this"

"Mother is right and its your fault anyway your the one who got him drunk" The doctor who stayed quite was now kissing river on the neck again sober he would blush but an aroused drunk doctor was a whole diffrent story.

"Doctor not while were in the room"

"Oh come on angry roman lets leave these two" she said dragging him up he stairs" Oh and Doctor try to keep the noise down yeah"

**the end review let me know what you think !**


	5. The Doctor and a naked River

Authors** note: i hope you like this story its my favorite one i have made so far.**

"River" the Doctor whined outside of the bathroom door. River was in relaxing in a nice big tub filled with steaming hot water after their anything but brief encounter with the daleks. She wanted some alone time and to soak the sores she got from falling. She had only been in their for 20 minutes before the doctor came banging on the door demanding she leave the bathroom immediately. He pounded on the door as hard as he could when he heard the shower running.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN THE BATH RIVER!"he was jumping up and down his hands holding in between his legs the shower and the cups of tea he had early not helping his situation.

"The tardis is just cleaning the tub relax ill be out in a minute and what are you rushing me for anyway?" she was getting a bit annoyed.

"I have to go to the little time lords room River i don't have a minute hurry! he said as he started twisting the nob of the door when he realized he couldnt get the door open he said "YOUVE LOOKED THE DOOR!."

"Yeah don't want anyone peeping in." Even though he could not see her face but he was sure she was winking behind the door he was so desperately trying to get in to. He could not take it anymore he was sure in a few minutes his bladder would explode. He diged deep into his pockets finaly finding it soniced the door. River hearing this screamed "No doctor don't come in." But it was to late as he bursted in coming face to face with a naked River she covered herself with a towel and then slapped the doctor across the face yelling at him to get out as she slammed the door in his face. This was still an early River and the Doctor was young as well but had gone on more adventures with her longer than she him. The doctors mouth was like sand paper and not just because River slapped him. He had just been given the a glimps of rivers beautiful body, her perfect slim figure curves in all the right places her full breast and dusty nipples and her nice round-

"HEY! Doctor, River told me what happened youafter you just couldnt wait to 'use the bathroom' " using air quotes when she said that. " Try to make up a better excuse next time I swear you would do anything just to see River without her cloths on can i ask you this have you thought of i don't know maybe... taking her cloths off yourself" said amy smirking at cooking her head to one side. Her words caused the doctor to blush a deep shade of red.

"Ooh dont worry im not the one you should be worried about its rory and river but mostly rory" she smiled

"DOCTOR" screamed an angry roman.

"Good luck mate" she whispered in his ear then she walked away.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	6. Time lord cold

Hey** guy sorry its been a while since iv uploaded a story but iv had my spirt crushed for a while ever since iv been added to this community called doomed fic. But i though why should that stop me from writing. so i give you another chapter. I plan to update this 2 days out of the week but suggestions and reviews really speed up the updates so enjoy the story and review!.**

She was sick. No big deal it was like a cold she had the usual symptoms cough, sneezing, headaches,fever, nausea, and occasionally throwing up. It seemed normal enough to her so she didnt see the need to run to a Doctor or The Doctor but apparently she was taken this much lightly than she should. Because as soon as she walked into the blue box and greeted the mad man wearing tweed with a stuffy but flirty 'hello sweetie', he knew something was wrong and came trotting over to her with a bright green light on the end of his cabinet builder scanning her with it then making her follow the light with her puffy lightly red eyes witch suggested she was having trouble sleeping.

"Its just a cold sweetie." she said calmly and very hoarse witch figures she had been coughing alot today witch made her head pound even worse some help that aspirin was she said aloud not realizing it until the Doctor said.

"Aspirin you took aspirin River you have a Time lord cold aspirin wont help you it will only upset aggravate the cold even more and eventually making you -" he was cut off when River bent over making a wet cough noise as she vomited all over the Doctors shoes.

"- throwing up" he finished sounding very discussed.

"River look what you've done all over my shoes i just polished these and do you know how long it took me to get these this way? well not this way now because its covered in -" he paused looking down at the chunky and what appeared to be a mixture of brown and green vomit on his shoe. "well whatever you ate for breakfast." She was about to reply when her legs and mind finally gave out on her causing her to fall into the doctors arms witch were their ready to catch her. He carried her limp body to the couch were he placed her down gently brushing a curl from her paled face then pressing a light kiss to her forehead. He watched her steady breathing the rise and fall of her chest smiling down at the beauty before him. Even sick she was still the most precious and beautiful thing he had ever seen. He missed her so much he had not seen her since after they had saved her parents... and lost their baby. River had been devastated he caught her crying in the bathroom once walked over to her and pulled her into his arms as she tried to push him away but finally giving up and just cried. He lead her to bed and held her as she cried to sleep.

"Oh River My River im so sorry." he said putting a hand on her forehead again then taking it back as if he just got burned by a stove. Why was her head so hot? Stupid question she sick shes got a fever he thought to himself better question what should he do ... well since he was just called the doctor and had not actual clue on what to do in these situation the best person for this kind of situation would be an actual Doctor but since their was no doctor around here ones with medical degrees that is he just called Rory who once heard his name being shouted came running down stairs with a long shiny sword with Amy not far behind.

"What happened" he said alarmed but sleeply.

"Its River shes got a cold a time lord cold and she fainted she has a really bad fever." His eyes never left River one had on her side keeping her steady the other on her warm face creasing her checks. Rory and Amy saw the look of worry on his face and came over to the pair. Rory went to go get a kit and when returned checked her temperature.

"301" he read confused

"Doctor hows that possible temperatures cant be that high" said the concerned and also befuddled red head.

"Its a time lord cold" replied Rory "Temperatures can go up to 500. But their is a cure it should bring her fever down right away." he said as he injected a long shot into her arm.

"And how do you know all this." asked amy raising one off her eye brows

"I read it in a medical time lord book in the library very interesting."he took the needle out off her arm then stood next to his wife , who was not surprised he read about time lord sicknesses he was always a nerd when they were younger but he was her nerd her stupid face roman nurse nerd. the doctor put his hand on her forehead again

"Her temperature is going down" he sighed in relief standing and picking her up as if she was as light as a feather

"Im going to take her to her room she needs to be in a bed." Amy and Rory nodded as they headed to their own room.

he placed her on the bed that looked to be made for a giant and took off her boots leaving her in sweat pants and shirt and some socks. he slipped under the cover with her and pulled her close.

"Doctor" she whispered

"sssh its fine go back to sleep iv got you."


	7. Chapter 7

I** wanted to do a remake of my story im sorry hope you like this one is longer and contains more sexual activity but not to much.**

He was so tired of river being a know it all why did she always question and correct him.

"Oh you just know it all don't you why do you have to be such a show off it is my tardis and i will fly her the way i want." he said stepping towards her in dangerous low tone. She of course did not back down and said

"Flying her the wrong way if you wish would not be the first time" he blew his top then he did not know why he said what he said maybe because he just had alot going on in that brilliant mind she began to lose her cool too when he said

"So im always wrong yeah says the women who murdered the doctor not so perfect know are we"? they were nose to nose and the doctor could see that rivers eyes were building fresh tears and he really felt guilty he should have never said that what was wrong with him he was going to apologize but River didnt give him a chance she instead said

"HOW DARE YOU you know i did not want to kill you i cant believe you would even say that just don't doctor" and with that she ran to her bedroom with the doctor chancing after her.

"River i'm sorry" he said he tried to come closer to her but that only made her back away towards the edge of the bed. She was crying and was wiping the tears away from her face rapidly he was not suppose to see the damages his words caused her she silently cursed herself for that.

"River i was just angry i'm sorry please river i didnt mean it it was never your fault your i was an idiot to say that river i lo-"

"No doctor please just don't say it" they both knew that if he said what he was about to say that river could no longer be mad at him that she would have no choice but to ru in to his waiting arms and cry and just love him to death.

"But river i -"

"I. HATE. YOU" she spoke slowly and clearly it almost sounded as if she meant the horrible words she said but the doctor knew better she was not convincing enough to even fool herself she did not mean it and for the doctor to point that out would just upset her even more so he closed the distance between them grabbing her by her slim waist and kissed her his tongue darting out to lick hers. She tried to fight him off pushing his shoulders hitting him but he would not budge when he finally released he said.

"I love you and im sorry i never want to lose you don't be mad at me." it was something in his voice when he said that it almost sounded like sadness as if he was going to lose her and it made her so mad how he could just say this and her hearts would skip a beat how she just wanted to melt like butter when he gave her that look that stupid face of his she wondered if this same thing she felt when she looked at the doctor is the reason her mother called her father stupid face. She would never admit these things to him so instead she muttered "I hate you" against his lips this time in her usual playful voice. She felt his smile on his lips as he replied

"No you don't but you know what." he was backing her up further until she fell on the bed taking him with her his hands still rested on her sides as.

"What" she whispered as if she was out of breath

"I love you" and with that he devoured her full lips his tongue battled with hers for power as his hands started to work off her leather orange jacket once he succeeded in getting it of his hands wandered under her shirt as left wet kisses on her neck.

"Doctor" she whispered breathlessly he was making her crazy teasing her kissing her neck his hand playing in between her legs through he jeans. She was tired of all this teasing so using all of her strength she flipped them over straddling him sitting directly on member witch was now causing his trousers to become very tight even more so as she rocked back in forth dry humping him. She was going to pay for that he thought grabbing her hips and thrusting up as hard as he could making her moan loudly he smirked at that and the pulled her closer to him they were now in a sort of sitting position and he pulled her head closer so that his lips were on hers but not kissing them he was going tease her just a little more he pushed his tongue throw her red lips licking the roof of her mouth. River tongue soon found his twisting them with each other his plan of teasing her forgotten as he brought her head closer to his his lips were moving a mile a minute putting so much passion into that kiss. He needed her right now so he flipped them and said " Lets get you out of these cloths."Just then Rivers parents came bursting in the room but the couple were to busy kissing soundly to notice and only stopped when Rory said

"Um sorry to interup you two but we got a big problem here" you could here the awkwardness in his voice with a bit of anger as well. He did not expect to walk in on his much older than him daughter/ best friend who grew up with them as children and timelord alien traveling in a living and breathing blue box whom he calls sexy/ wifes childhood hero to be kissing and groping each other. Amy on the other had found it amusing and would never let the doctor live this down.

"What is it" the doctor was clearly annoyed and embarrassed by the situation river on the other hand was holding back a laugh.

"Well there are men shouting and banging outside the door and my guess would be their looking for you doctor" amy answered still smirking But if you are to busy..." she added causing the doctor to blush

"Nope we are most definitely not busy none of that going on here" River made a move to get off his lap but he realized that he was still aroused and it was clearly visible in between his legs and he did not need amy and Rory to see that so he grabbed rivers waist pulling her back down on him right in that spot making him groan.

"No! river you cant get up I need you.." he didnt realize what he had said until Rory turned red and was about to charge at him but was held back by amy who smacked him on the head. "No i didnt mean like that ...i just...River" he said looking to her for help.

"we will be out in a minute" River said winking to her mom who winked right back.

"River now they think we are going to-"

"Oh calm down sweetie now you stay here and fix that problem of yours" she smiled getting off of him swaying her hips as she left. oh that women what was he going to do with her.

He could think of a few but for now he would just love her.

**This may not be the best chapter because i kind of just made it up as i went along my friend wrote this based on my other story and i kind of added some stuff into it but yeah i know its not the best but anyway i hope you liked it**


	8. note

**IM SORRY! Your reviews made me so happy and im sorry i have not been updating but tomorrow i promise i will have a chapter ready for you i just have to finish it so thanks for your patience and please give me some ideas on what you would like me to write thanks you guys are awsome!**


End file.
